


My sweet baby, you’re the one.

by Fionaxoxo



Series: That Gives Me Butterflies [2]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, You're Welcome, ranvanni doing their best Baby and Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaxoxo/pseuds/Fionaxoxo
Summary: Giovanni isn’t concentrating.
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Series: That Gives Me Butterflies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088351
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	My sweet baby, you’re the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘Love is Strange’ by Mickey and Sylvia  
> (So naturally, inspiration for this entire oneshot is that scene in Dirty Dancing.)
> 
> Honestly, this could be set any training day during any week after the AT imo.

Ranvir counted the steps to herself out of habit, even though her feet now moved of their own muscle memory. She closed her eyes as she and Giovanni spun around the training room floor, enjoying the feel of his solid arms holding her just like she always did.

Her Italian seemed to have other ideas however, when his arms suddenly went slack around her and his hand that had been in the centre of her back slowly began to creep down towards her arse.  
Ranvir chuckled, just as his palm brushed ever so slowly over the curve of her leggings, and opened her eyes. ‘Spaghetti arms, sailor.’  
Giovanni barked out a laugh, getting the reference instantly. ‘Sorry, Baby.’ he called her deliberately, but not sounding sorry at all. And certainly not making any move to get back into frame. Instead it seemed his fingertips were starting to make their way under her waistband at the base of her spine.  
Fighting a grin she gave him a mock stern glare. Sliding her hands up his bare arms, she always loved when he wore his black vest to train in, she moved them back to where they were supposed to be, ‘Could you give me some tension please?’  
He grinned, straightening his back once more and gently moved her around the floor.

It had taken Ranvir a while to fully comprehend the fact that Giovanni wanted her. Really wanted her. The first time, there had been no doubts. Not a single one. The sexual undercurrent between them by that point had reached such a fever pitch, that they thought they’d both combust at any given moment if they didn’t have each other.  
But afterwards, when Giovanni flirted with her in the days that followed, she was hesitant. Not because she was questioning her own feelings, the way her body and heart reacted to him was a clear enough indicator, but more so she couldn’t understand his.  
She couldn’t understand why someone like him; gorgeous, charming, younger, would want to be with someone like her.  
But, in the same way he always did, Giovanni knew exactly what to say to her, how to say it and when to say it. Telling her over and over again, as he held her to him, in a hushed almost whisper that she was everything he wanted and he didn’t care one bit about the reasons she listed as to why they wouldn’t work.  
They had eventually, after many conversations like this, agreed to just take things one day at a time. ‘It’s just you and me, Ranvi.’ he’d said. Echoing what he always said to her seconds before they took to the stage before every dance.

Ranvir smiled at the memory, she loved when he called her that. She arched her back, tilting her head backwards as Giovanni spun her.  
After a few more turns they came to a sudden stop and before she could catch her breath he was crowding her once more, his lips making their way down her neck.  
She shrieked, his stubble tickling her. ‘Giovanni! Concentrate.’ her hands seemingly betraying her though as they reached for his hair. She felt him growl quietly against her skin as her nails scraped his scalp. He gave his hips a pointed thrust against her’s, making her gasp, before he continued his way down her body.  
It took Ranvir a second or two to catch on to what he was doing but that didn’t stop her sharp intake of breath as he snuck his fingers under his blue t-shirt she was wearing tied around her middle just under her sports bra, and started to kiss a trail along her ribs.  
‘Giovanni! You know how ticklish i am!’ He said nothing but she felt him grin against her stomach. Smug bastard.  
She reached towards him, putting a hand on the side of his face. ‘Don’t look down, look right here.’ she whispered, raising her other hand and pointing at her eyes. 

Giovanni’s eyes darkened even more and he started to stand upright again but just enough so that they were now nose to nose, ‘I always thought you quite enjoyed me...invading your dance space’ he said and god help her if he didn’t make it sound like absolute filth.  
She visibly shivered against him, her hips now most certainly moving against his of their own accord.  
‘Mmm never said i didn’t, but don’t we have a dance to learn?’  
‘You know it already.’  
‘Then shouldn’t we start thinking about the performance element?’  
‘That’s what i’m doing.’  
Ranvir cackled, swatting at his shoulder, ‘You’re terrible!’ But she still let him kiss her anyway.  
And this time she didn’t stop him when both his hands found their way back to her arse, only kissed him harder.  
And she was certainly too distracted by the way he was grinding against her in just the most delicious way he knew she liked, to stop him when his lips moved back to her neck once more, and proceeded to leave her with a very noticeable bite mark. She gasped, panting.  
She was going to kill him. Later. They’d never get back to training at this rate and she could only resist his advances for so long, she was only human after all.  
However, if she was going to have to have an awkward conversation with the girls in make-up, then so would he. Ranvir lifted his vest and dropped it to the floor as he walked her backwards towards the wall of the training room, already eyeing up her beautiful, chiseled canvas.

**Author's Note:**

> just in case for some insane reason you've never seen Dirty Dancing;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UdRlLlvFdI
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like.  
> It feeds inspo ;)


End file.
